Communities in Ontario
Communities in the province of Ontario, Canada Note: this is an incomplete list of communities, not necessarily organized municipalities. For a list of organized municipalities and other census subdivisions see Census subdivisions in Ontario. Red links representing uncreated articles are to be left on here and if you have any information, please create an article for that town. # *10th Line Shore A *Aberdeen, Grey County *Aberdeen, Prescott and Russell County *Aberfeldy *Aberfoyle *Abingdon *Abitibi *Abitibi Canyon *Aboyne *Acanthus *Achill *Achray *Actinolite *Acton *Actons Corners *Adamsdale *Adamsville *Adanac, Nipissing District *Adanac, Parry Sound District *Addington *Addison *Adelaide-Metcalfe *Adelard *Adolphustown *Advance *Agawa Bay *Agerton *Agincourt *Ahmic Harbour *Ahmic Lake *Aikensville *Ailsa Craig *Airlie *Ajax *Alban *Albert *Alberton *Albion *Albuna *Albury *Alcona *Alder *Alderdale *Aldershot *Alderslea *Alderville *Aldreds Beach *Alexandria *Alfred *Algoma Mills *Algonquin *Alice *Allan Mills *Allan Park *Allan Water *Allanburg *Allans Corners *Allen *Allenford *Allens Corner *Allensville *Allenwood *Allenwood Beach *Allimil *Allisonville *Alliston *Alloa *Alma *Almira *Almonte *Alport *Alsace *Alsfeldt *Althorpe *Alton *Altona *Alvanley *Alvinston *Amaranth *Amaranth Station *Amberley *Ameliasburgh *Ameliasburgh Township *Amesdale *Amherstburg *Amherst Pointe *Amigo Beach *Amyot *Amherstview *Ancaster *Anderson *Andrewsville *Angus *Angus Glen *Annable *Ansnorveldt *Ansonville *Anten Mills *Antrim *Appleby Corner *Apple Hill *Apsley *Ardbeg *Arden *Ardendale *Ardoch *Ardtrea *Ariss *Arklan *Arkona *Arkwright *Armadale *Armstrong, Thunder Bay District *Armstrong Township *Armstrong Corners *Armstrong Mills *Arnprior *Aroland First Nation *Arranvale *Arthur *Arva *Ashburn *Ashby Mills *Ashgrove *Ashton *Ashworth *Aspdin *Asselstine *Assumption *Astorville *Athens *Atherley *Atherton *Athol, Prince Edward County *Athol, Stormont, Dundas and Glengarry United Counties *Atikokan *Atironto *Attawapiskat *Atwood *Auden *Aughrim *Aurora *Austin *Avening *Avonmore *Aylen *Aylen Lake *Aylen Lake Station *Aylmer *Ayr *Ayton *Azilda B *Babys Point *Baddow *Baden *Badenoch *Badger's Corners *Badjeros *Bagnall *Baie Du Dore *Bailey Corners *Bailieboro *Bainsville *Bairds *Baker Trail *Bala *Balderson *Ballantrae *Ballinafad *Ballycanoe *Ballycroy *Ballyduff *Ballymote *Balmertown *Balmy Beach *Balsam Creek *Balsam Hill *Baltimore *Bamberg *Bancroft *Banda *Bannockburn *Baptiste *Barb *Bardsville *Barhead *Barlochan *Barrie *Barriefield *Bar River *Barry's Bay *Barrymere *Barrymore *Barwick *Basingstoke *Bass Creek *Batawa *Batchawana Bay *Bath *Bathurst *Batteaux *Battersea *Baxter *Bayfield *Bayfield Inlet *Bayham *Bayside *Baysville *Bayview *Bayview Park *Beachburg *Beachville *Bealton *Beamsville *Bear Grove *Beardmore *Bearskin Lake *Beatrice *Beaumaris *Beaverdale *Beaver Lake *Beaver Meadow *Beaverton *Beckwith *Beeton *Bélanger *Belangers Corners *Belgrave *Belfountain *Bell Ewart *Bellamys *Bellamys Mill *Bell Rapids *Belle-Eau-Claire Beach *Belle River *Belleville *Bell's Corners *Bells Crossing *Belmont *Belmore *Belton *Belwood *Benallen *Benmiller *Bennington *Bent River *Bentinck *Bentpath *Bergland *Berkeley *Berriedale *Berryton *Berwick *Bethany *Bethel, Elizabethtown-Kitley *Bethel, Kawartha Lakes *Bethel, Port Colborne *Bethel, Prince Edward *Beveridge Locks *Beverly Hills *Bewdley *Bickford *Biddulph *Bidwell *Big Bay *Big Cedar *Big Chute *Big Lake *Big Trout Lake *Bigwood *Bill's Corners *Billings *Birdell *Birdsalls *Birds Creek *Birge Mills *Birr *Biscotasing *Bishopsgate *Bishop Corners *Bismarck *Bisseltown *Bisset Creek *Blackburn Hamlet *Black Hawk *Blacks Corners, Dufferin County *Blacks Corners, Lanark County *Black Rapids * Blackstock *Blackstone Lake *Blackwater *Blairton *Blanchard's Landing *Blayney *Blenheim *Blezard Valley *Blind River *Bloomfield *Bloomsburg *Blossom Park *Blount, Cochrane District, Ontario *Blount, Dufferin County, Ontario *Blue *Blue Church *Blue Corners *Blue Mountain *Blue Springs, Halton Region *Blue Springs, Wellington County *Blue Water Beach *Blyth *Blytheswood *Bobcaygeon *Bogarttown *Bolton *Bona Vista *Bonarlaw *Bond Head *Bonfield *Boninville *Bonville *Booth's Harbour *Boothville *Borden *Bordenwood *Boston *Bothwell *Bourget *Bowland's Bay *Bowling Green, Dufferin County *Bowling Green, Chatham-Kent *Bowmanville *Bowser's Corner *Box Grove *Boyds *Boyne, Halton Region *Boyne, Parry Sound District *Bracebridge *Brackenrig *Bradford *Bradshaw *Braemar *Braeside *Brampton *Brant *Brantford *Bray Lake *Brechin *Brent *Brentwood *Bridgenorth *Brier Hill *Brighton *Brights Grove *Brightside *Britainville *Britannia *Britt *Broadbent *Brockville *Bromley *Brooklin *Brooksdale *Brooks Landing *Brougham *Brown's Corners *Brownsville *Brucedale *Bruce Mines *Bruce Station *Brussels *Bryanston *Buckhorn *Bulgers Corners *Bullock *Bummer's Roost *Bunessan *Burford *Burgessville *Burgoyne *Burk's Falls *Burlington *Burnley *Burnstown *Burnt River *Burpee *Burwash *Bury's Green *Butternut Bay *Buttonville *Byng Inlet C *Cache Bay *Cachet *Caderette *Cadmus *Caesarea *Cahore *Cainsville *Caintown *Cairngorm *Cairo *Caistor Centre *Caistorville *Calabogie *Caledon *Caledon East *Caledonia *Caledonia Springs *California, Lanark County *California, Leeds and Grenville United Counties *Caliper Lake *Callander *Callum *Calm Lake *Calstock *Calton *Calumet *Camborne *Cambray *Cambridge, Prescott and Russell United Counties *Cambridge, Waterloo Regional Municipality *Camden *Camden East *Camilla *Camlachie *Campania *Campden *Campbellcroft *Campbellford *Campbelltown *Campbellville *Camp Oconto *Canal *Canboro *Canfield *Cannington *Capreol *Caramat *Cardiff *Cardinal *Cardwell *Cargill *Carholme *Carleton Place *Carling *Carlingford *Carlington *Carlisle *Carlow *Carlsbad Springs *Carlsruhe *Carmel, Northumberland County *Carmel, Peterborough County *Carp *Carrying Place *Carss *Cartier *Cashtown Corners *Casimir *Cassburn *Casselman *Castlederg *Castleford *Castlemore *Castleton *Cat Lake *Cataraqui *Cathcart *Caverlys Landing *Cayuga *Cavan-Monaghan *Cecebe *Cedarbrae *Cedar Beach *Cedar Croft *Cedardale *Cedar Grove *Cedar Meadows *Cedar Mills *Cedar Valley, Peterborough County *Cedar Valley, Wellington County *Cedar Village *Cedarville, Grey County *Cedarville, Simcoe County *Central Patricia *Centralia *Centre Dummer *Centrefield *Centre Inn *Centre Wellington *Centreton *Centreview *Centreville, Bruce County *Centreville, Grey County *Centreville, Lennox and Addington County *Centreville, Oxford County *Centreville, Waterloo Regional Municipality *Centurion *Ceylon *Chaffey's Lock *Chalk River *Chapleau *Charlieville *Charlottenburgh *Chartrand Corner *Chase Corners *Chatham-Kent *Chatsworth *Cheddar *Cheeseborough *Chelmsford *Cheltenham *Cheney *Chepstow *Cherry Valley *Chesley *Chesterville *Chetwynd *Chikopi *Chippewa Hill *Chippewas of Georgina Island First Nation *Chippewas of Mnjikaning First Nation *Christian Valley *Churchill *Churchville *Chute-à-Blondeau *Clappisons Corners *Claire *Clarington *Claremont *Clarence *Clarence Creek *Clarence-Rockland *Clarendon Station *Clareview *Clarina *Claireville *Clarke *Clarkeburg *Clarkson *Clavering *Clayton *Clear Creek *Clear Lake *Clearview *Clifford *Clinton *Clontarf *Clover Valley *Cloyne *Clyde *Clyde Forks *Clydesville *Cobalt *Cobden *Coboconk *Cobourg *Cochrane *Cockburn Island *Coe Hill *Coin Gratton *Colbeck *Colborne *Colchester *Cold Springs *Coldstream *Coldwater *Colebrook *Cole Lake *Coleraine *Coleridge *Colgan *Collingwood *Collins Bay *Colpoy's Bay *Columbus *Comber *Combermere *Commanda *Concord *Coniston *Conn *Connaught, Renfrew County *Connaught, Stormont, Dundas and Glengarry United Counties *Connaught, Timmins *Connellys *Conover *Constance Bay *Conway *Cooks Mills, Niagara Region *Cooks Mills, Nipissing District *Cook's Shore *Cookstown *Cooksville *Copper *Cooper's Falls *Copetown *Coppell *Copper Cliff *Copperhead *Copperkettle *Coppins Corners *Corbeil *Corbett *Corbetton *Corbyville *Cordova *Corkery *Cornell *Cornwall *Corunna *Cotieville *Cotnam Island *Cottesloe *Courtice *Courtland *Courtright *Craigleith *Craigmont *Craig Shore *Cramahe *Crathie *Crawford *Crean Hill *Crediton *Creemore *Creightons Corners *Creighton Mine *Cromarty *Crombie *Crooked Bay *Crookston *Crooked Creek *Crosby *Crosshill *Crowes Landing *Crow Lake *Croydon *Cruikshank *Crysler *Crystal Beach *Crystal Falls *Cumberland Beach *Cumberland, Ottawa *Cumberland, Simcoe County *Curran D *Dacre *Dain City *Dale *Dalhousie Lake *Dalhousie Mills *Dalkeith *Dalmeny *Dalrymple *Dalston *Dalton *Damascus *Dane *Darlingside *Dartford *Dashwood *Davis Mills *Dawn-Euphemia *Dawson *Dawn Valley *Dee Bank *Deep River *Deer Lake *Dejong *Delamere *Delaware *Delhi *Delta *Deloro *Denbigh *Den-Lou *Depot Harbour *Dereham Centre *Derland *Derryville *Desbarats *Desboro *Deseronto *Des Joachims *Deux Rivières *Dexter *Dickie One *Dickie Two *Dickson Hill *Dillon *Dinner Point Depot *Dinorwic *Dixie *Dixon's Corners *Dobbinton *Doe Lake *Dokis *Dominionville *Domville *Dongola *Don Mills *Donwood *Dorchester *Dorion *Dorking *Dornoch *Dorset *Douglas *Douro *Douro-Dummer *Dowling *Downeyville *Dracon *Drayton *Dresden *Driftwood *Dormore *Drummond Centre *Drummond/North Elmsley *Dryden *Dryden's Corner *Dublin *Dubreuilville *Duclos Point *Duck Lake *Dudley *Dufferin Bridge *Duffy *Dulcemaine *Dunblanc *Dundalk *Dundas *Dundonald *Dunedin *Dugannon *Dunkeld *Dunnet's Corner *Dunnette Landing *Dunns Valley *Dunnville *Dunsford *Duntroon *Durham *Duthill *Dutton *Dutton/Dunwich *Dunvegan *Dwight *Dysart et al E *Eabametoong First Nation *Eades *Eads Bush *Eady *Eagle *Eagle Lake, Haliburton County *Eagle Lake, Parry Sound District *Eagle Lake *Eagle River *Eagles Nest *Eamers Corners *Ear Falls *Earlton *Earnscliffe *East Colborne *East Emily *East Gwillimbury *East Hungerford *East Linton *East Luther-Grand Valley *East Oakland *East Oro *East Oxford *East Tay Point *East York *Eastons Corners *Eastview *Eastwood *Eatonville *Eau Claire *Eau Claire Station *Ebbs Shore *Ebenezer, Hastings County, *Ebenezer, Leeds and Grenville United Counties *Ebenezer, Peel Regional Municipality *Ebenezer, Simcoe County *Eberts *Ebordale *Echo *Echo Bay *Eden *Eden Grove, Leeds and Grenville United Counties *Eden Grove, Bruce County *Eden Mills *Edenhurst *Edenvale *Edgar *Edgars *Edge Hill *Edgeley *Edgewater Beach *Edgewater Park *Edmore Beach *Edville *Edwards *Edys Mills *Effingham *Egan Creek *Eganville *Egbert *Egmondville *Elba *Eldorado *Elgin *Elizabeth Bay *Elizabethtown *Elizabethville *Elk Lake *Ellengowan *Elliot Lake *Ellisville *Elmgrove *Elmira *Elm Pine Trail *Elm Tree *Elmvale *Elmwood, Frontenac County *Elmwood, Grey County *Eloida *Elora *Elphin *Elsinore *Elzevir *Embro *Embrun *Emerald *Emery *Emo *Emsdale *Englehart *English Line *English River *Enniskillen *Ennismore Township *Ennotville *Enterprise *Eramosa *Erin *Erin Mills *Erindale *Erinsville *Ernestown *Escott *Espanola *Essa *Essex *Essonville *Estaire *Etobicoke *Etwell *Eugenia *Evansville *Eversley *Everton *Exeter F *Fair Valley *Fairburn Corner *Fairfax *Fairfield *Fairfield East *Fairfield Plain *Fairground *Fairholme *Fairmount, Frontenac County *Fairmount, Grey County *Fairplay *Fairview, Renfrew County *Fairview, Elgin County *Fairview, Leeds and Grenville United Counties *Fairview, Oxford County *Fairview, Renfrew County *Falconbridge, Middlesex County *Falconbridge, Greater Sudbury *Falding *Falkenburg Station *Falkland *Fallbrook *Fallowfield *Fanshawe *Fanshawe Lake *Faraday *Farewell *Fargo Station *Farleys Corners *Farmington *Farnham *Farquhar *Farrell Corners *Fassifern *Fauquier-Strickland *Fawcettville *Fawkham *Featherstone *Featherstone Point *Feir Mill *Feldspar *Felton *Fenaghvale *Fenella *Fenelon Falls *Fenwick *Fergus *Ferguslea *Ferguson Corners *Ferguson Falls *Fergusons Beach *Fermoy *Fesserton *Feversham *Field *Fife's Bay *Finch *Fingal *Fishers Glen *Fisherville *Fitzroy Harbour *Five Corners *Five Mile Bay *Flamborough *Flanders *Flesherton *Flinton *Flinton Corners *Floradale *Florence *Flower Station *Foleyet *Folger *Fonthill *Fordwich *Forest *Forest Lea *Forget *Fort Albany *Fort Erie *Fort Frances *Forthton *Fort Irwin *Fort Severn *Fowlers Corners *Fox Corners *Foxey *Foymount *Frankford *Franktown *Frankville *Franz *Fraserdale *Fraserville *Fraxa *Freeman Corners *Fremo Corners *French Line *Frogmore *Fullarton *Fuller *Fulton G *Gads Hill *Gagnon *Galbraith *Galesburg *Galetta *Gallimere Beach *Galingertown *Galts Corner *Gambridge *Gamebridge Beach *Gameland *Gananoque *Gananoque Junction *Gannon Village *Garden River *Gardiner *Garson *Georgetown *Georgian Heights *Georgian Highlands *Georgian Inlet *Georgian Sands Beach *Geraldton *German Mills *Gilbertville *Gibraltar *Gibson *Gilchrist Bay *Gilford *Gillies Hill *Gilmour *Glanmire *Glascott *Glasgow *Glastonbury *Glen *Glen Buell *Glenburn *Glenburnie *Glen Cross *Glenfield *Glen Huron *Glencairn *Glencoe *Glenelg Centre *Glen Major *Glen Nevis *Glen Oak *Glenora *Glen Robertson *Glenshee *Glenview *Glenville *Glen Williams *Gloucester *Goderich *Godfrey *Gogama *Golden Lake *Gooderham *Gordon *Gore Bay *Gores Landing *Gormley *Gorrie *Goshen *Goulais River *Gouldbourn *Government Road *Gowanstown *Gowganda *Grafton *Grand Bend *Grand Desert *Granger *Grant *Granthurst *Graphite *Grasmere *Gratan *Gravenhurst *Gray's Beach *Greely *Greenbush *Green's Corners *Green Lane *Greenfield *Greenock *Green River *Green Valley *Greenview *Greensborough *Greenstone *Greensville *Greenway *Greenwood, Durham Regional Municipality *Greenwood, Huron County *Greenwood, Renfrew County *Grimsby *Grimsthorpe *Grimston *Gros Cap *Guelph *Guelph/Eramosa *Guerin *The Gully H *Habermehl *Haddo *Hagar *Hagarty *Hagermans Corners *Hagersville *Hagey *Hagles Corners *Haileybury *Haines Lake *Hainsville *Haldane Hill *Haldimand *Haley Station *Halfway *Halfway House Corners *Halfway Point *Haliburton *Hallebourg *Hallecks *Hallowell *Hall's Glen *Halls Mills *Halpenny *Halsteads Bay *Halton Hills *Hamilton *Hammertown *Hammond *Hampden *Hampshire Mills *Hampton *Hanmer *Hannon *Hanover *Happy Hollow *Happy Landing *Happy Valley, Greater Sudbury *Happy Valley, York Regional Municipality *Harburn *Harcourt *Hardwood Lake *Harkaway *Harley *Harlock *Harlowe *Harriston *Harrow *Harrowsmith *Hartfell *Harwood *Hastings *Hatchley *Havelock *Hawkes *Hawkesbury *Hawkestone *Hawkesville *Hawkins Corner *Hawk Junction *Hay's Shore *Hazeldean *Hazzards Corners *Head Lake *Hearst *Heathcote *Heidelberg *Hemlock *Henderson *Henrys Corners *Hensall *Hempstock Mill *Hepworth *Hereward *Heritage Park *Heron Bay *Herron's Mills *Heyden *Hiam *Hidden Valley *Highland Grove *Hillcrest *Hillsburgh *Hillsdale *Hilly Grove *Hilton *Hilton Beach *Hockley *Hodgson *Hogg *Holford *Holland *Holland Centre *Holland Landing *Holleford *Holly Park *Holmesville *Holstein *Honey Harbour *Honeywood *Hood *Hope *Hopetown *Hopeville *Hornby *Hornepayne *Horning's Mills *Hotham *Hotspur *Howdenvale *Howick *Huckabones Corner *Hudon *Huffs Corners *Hughes *Hungry Hollow *Huntsville *Hurdville *Hurkett *Hutchinson Corners *Hutton *Hybla *Hydro Glen I *Ice Lake *Ida *Ida Hill *Ignace *Ilderton *Ilfracombe *Indian River *Indiana *Ingersoll *Ingle *Ingleside *Inglewood *Inglis Falls *Ingoldsby *Ingolf *Inholmes *Inkerman *Inkerman Station *Innanen *Innerkip *Innisfil *Innisville *Inverary *Inverhuron *Invermay *Inverness Lodge *Iona *Iona Station *Irish Lake *Iron Bridge *Irondale *Ironsides *Iroquois *Iroquois Falls *Island Grove *Islington *Islington *Ivanhoe *Iverhaugh *Ivy *Ivy Lea J *Jackfish *Jack Lake, Peterborough County *Jack Lake, Simcoe County *Jackson *Jacksonburg *Jackson's Point *Jaffa *Jaffray Melick *Jamestown *James Bay *Jamot *Janetville *Jarratt *Jarvis *Jasper *Jeannette *Jeannettes Creek *Jefferson *Jellicoe *Jellyby *Jericho *Jermyn *Jerrico *Jerseyville *Jessopville *Jessups Falls *Jevins *Jewellville *Jocelyn *Jockvale *Joes Lake *Jogues *Johnsons Ferry *Johnston Corners *Johnstown, Hastings County *Johnstown, Leeds and Grenville United Counties *Jones *Jones Falls *Jordan *Jordan Harbour *Jordan Station *Josephburg *Joyceville *Joyland Beach *Joyvista Estates *Juddhaven *Judgeville *Junetown *Juniper Island *Jura K *Kaboni *Kagawong *Kashe Lake *Kakabeka Falls *Kaladar *Kaministiquia *Kanata *Kapuskasing *Karalash Corners *Kars *Kashabowie *Kaszuby *Kathmae Siding *Katimavik *Katrine *Kawartha Hideway *Kawartha Park *Kawene *Keady *Kearney *Kearns *Kedron *Keelerville, Frontenac County *Keelerville, Stormont, Dundas and Glengarry United Counties *Keenansville *Keene *Keewatin *Keldon *Keller Bridge *Kellys Corner *Kemble *Kemptville *Kenabeek *Kennaway *Kennedys *Kenora *Kent Bridge *Kentvale *Kerwood *Keswick *Kettleby *Kettle Point 44 *Keward *Keyser *Khartum *Kilgorie *Killaloe *Killarney *Killbear Park *Kilsyth *Kilworthy *Kimball *Kimberley *Kinburn *Kincardine *Kinmount *King City *King Creek *Kinghorn *Kinghurst *Kingsbridge *Kingston *Kingsville *Kingwood *Kinsale *Kintail *Kiosk *Kirby *Kirk Cove *Kirkfield *Kirkhill *Kirkland Lake *Kitchener *Kleinburg *Klueys Bay *Knight's Corners *Komoka *Kormak L *L'Amable *L'Ange-Gardien *L'Orignal *La Passe *La Renouche *La Rue Mills *La Salette *La Vallee *Lac-Sainte-Thérèse *Lac La Croix *Lac Seul *Laclu *Lady Bank *Ladysmith *Lafontaine *Lafontaine Beach *Laggan *Lagoon City *Laird *Lake *Lake Bernard *Lake Charles *Lake Clear *Lake Dalrymple *Lake Dore *Lake Helen *Lake Huron Highland *Lake Joseph *Lake Morningstar *Lake On The Mountain *Lake Opinicon *Lake Rosalind *Lake St. Peter *Lake Traverse *Lake Valley Grove *Lakefield *Lakehurst *Lakelet *Lakeport *Lakeshore *Lambeth, Middlesex County *Lambeth, Oxford County *Lambton Shores *Lamlash *Lammermoor *Lanark *Lancaster *Lancelot *Landerkiln *Langford *Langstaff *Langton *Lansdowne *Larder Lake *LaSalle *Laskay *Latchford *Lauderback *Laurel *Laurel Station *Lauriston *Lavant *Lawton's Corners *Layton *Leamington *Leaside *Leaskdale *Leeburn *Leeds *Lefaivre *Lefroy *Legacy *Legatt *Legge *Lehighs Corners *Leith *Leitrim *Lemieux *Letterbreen *Levack *Lewisham *Lighthouse Beach *Lillies *Lily Oak *Limehouse *Limerick *Limoges *Lincoln *Linden Bank *Lindenwood *Lindsay *Links Mills *Linton *Linwood *Lion's Head *Lisle *Listowel *Little Britain *Little Current *Little Germany, Grey County *Little Germany, Northumberland County *Little Longlac *Little Rapids *Lively *Living Springs *Lloyd *Lloydtown *Lobo *Lochalsh, Algoma District *Lochalsh, Huron County *Lochwinnoch *Lockerby *Locksley *Logan *Lombardy *Londesborough *London *Long Bay *Long Beach, Kawartha Lakes *Long Beach, Niagara Regional Municipality *Long Branch *Long Lake, Frontenac County *Long Lake, Thunder Bay District *Longlac *Longford Mills *Long Point *Long Sault *Longwood *Lords Mills *Lorne Park *Lorneville *Lorraine *Lorreto *Lost Channel, Hastings County *Lost Channel, Parry Sound District *Louise *Lowbanks *Low Bush River *Lower Stafford *Lowther *Lucan *Lucas *Lucknow *Ludgate *Lueck Mill *Luton *Lyn *Lyndale *Lynden *Lyndhurst *Lynedoch *Lynhurst *Lynnville *Lyons M *M'Chigeeng *Mabee's Corners *Macdiarmid *MacDonald Bay *MacDonald's Grove *MacDuff *Macey Bay *MacGillivrays Bridge *Mackenzie *MacKenzie Point *Mackey *Mackey Siding *Macksville *MacLarens Landing *MacLean Park *MacTier *Macton *Macville *Madawaska *Madigans *Madoc *Madsen *Magnetawan *Maguire *Maidstone *Maitland, Huron County *Maitland, United Counties of Leeds and Grenville *Malahide *Malakoff *Malcolm *Mallorytown *Malone *Malton *Manbert *Manchester *Manhard *Manilla *Manions Corners *Manitou Dock *Manitouwadge *Manitowaning *Manotick *Mansewood *Mansfield, Dufferin County *Mansfield, Ottawa *Manvers Township *Maple *Maple Beach *Maple Grove *Maple Hill, Bruce County *Maple Hill, Frontenac County *Maple Hill, York Regional Municipality *Maple Lane *Maple Leaf *Mapleton *Maple Valley, Clearview *Maple Valley, Severn *Marathon *Marble Bluff *Marden *Marlbank *Mariposa *Mariposa Beach *Markdale *Markham *Markstay *Marmion *Marmora and Lake *Marmora *Marmora Station *Marsh Hill *Marsville *Marten River *Martins *Martins Corner *Martintown *Marionville *Marlborough *Maryhill *Marrysville *Massanoga *Massey *Massie *Matachewan *Mathers Corners *Mattagami First Nation *Mattawa *Mattawan *Mattice *Maxville *Maxwell, Grey County *Maxwell, Hastings County *Maxwells *Mayfield West *Mayhew *Mayhews Landing *Maynard *Maynooth *Maynooth Station *McAlpine Corners *McCanns Shore *McCarleys Corners *McConkey *McCormick *McCrackens Landing *McCrae *McCreary's Shore *McCrimmon *McCulloughs Landing *McDougall *McGarry Flats *McGinnis Creek *McGrath *McGregor *McGuires Settlement *McIntosh, Bruce County *McIntosh, Kenora District *McIntyre, Grey County *McIntyre, Lennox and Addington County *McIvor *McKellar *McKerrow *McKillop *McLean *McLeansville *McNaughton Shore *McRoberts Corner *Meaford *Meadowvale *Melanchton *Melbourne *Meldrum Bay *Melissa *Menie *Merlin *Merrickville *Metagama *Metcalfe *Meyersburg *Michipicoten *Micksburg *Middleport *Middleville *Midhurst *Midland *Mildmay *Milford *Milford Bay *Millbank *Miller Lake *Millhaven *Milliken *Milnet *Milton *Milverton *Mimico *Minaki *Mindemoya *Minden *Mine Centre *Minesing *Minett *Minto *Mishkeegogamang First Nation *Missanabie *Mississauga *Mississippi Station *Mitchell *Mitchell's Bay *Mitchell's Corners *Mitchellville *Moffat *Moira *Monck *Monetville *Monkland *Monkton *Mono *Mono Mills *Monteagle *Monteith *Monticello *Monument Corner *Moonbeam *Moonstone *Moorefield *Mooresburg *Moores Lake *Mooretown *Moose Creek *Moose Factory *Moosonee *Moray *Morganston *Morrisburg *Morson *Morrison Landing *Mortimer's Point *Morven *Mosborough *Moscow *Mossley *Mountain *Mountain Grove *Mountain View Beach *Mount Albert *Mount Brydges *Mount Carmel *Mount Elgin *Mount Forest *Mount Hope, Bruce County *Mount Hope, Hamilton *Mount Joy *Mount Julian *Mount Pleasant, Brampton *Mount Pleasant, Brant County *Mount Pleasant, Grey County *Mount Pleasant, Hastings County *Mount Pleasant, Lennox and Addington County *Mount Pleasant, Perth County *Mount Pleasant, Peterborough County *Mount Pleasant, York Regional Municipality *Mount Salem *Mount St. Patrick *Muncey *Mullifarry *Mulmur *Mulock *Muncey *Munster *Murchison *Murillo *Musclow *Muskoka *Muskoka Lodge *Musselman Lake *Myers Cave *Myrtle *Myrtle Station N *Nairn, Middlesex County *Nairn, Sudbury District *Nairn Centre *Naiscoot *Nakina *Nanticoke *Nantyr *Nantyr Park *Napanee *Naphan *Napier *Napperton *Nepperton *Nares Inlet *Narrows *Narva *Nashville *Nation Valley *Naughton *Navan *Nayausheeng *Nelles Corners *Nellie Lake *Nemegos *Nenagh *Nepean *Nephton *Neskantaga First Nation *Nestleton *Nestleton Station *Nesterville *Nestor Falls *Netherby *Neustadt *Newbliss *Newboro *Newburgh *New Canaan *New Carlow *New Credit *New Dublin *New Dundee *New Glasgow *New Hamburg *New Liskeard *New Lowell *New Prussia *New Sarum *New Scotland, Harwich *New Scotland, Howard *New Scotland, Regional Municipality of York *New Toronto *New Wexford *Newburgh *Newcastle *Newholm *Newington *Newmarket *Newtonville *Niagara Falls *Niagara-on-the-Lake *Nibinamik First Nation *Nicholsons Point *Nile *Nipigon *Niweme *Nixon *Nobel *Nobleton *Noëlville *Norham *Norland *Norman *Normandale *North Augusta *North Bay *Northbrook *Northcote *North Gower *North Grenville *North Lancaster *North Monaghan *North Monetville *North Perry *Northport *North Seguin *Northville *Norval *Norvern Shores *Norwich *Norwood *Nosbonsing *Notre-Dame-des-Champs *Nottawa *Novar O *O'Briens Landing *O'Connell *O'Donnell Landing *O'Grady Settlement *O'Reilly's Bridge *Oak Flats *Oak Heights *Oak Lake, Hastings County *Oak Lake, Peterborough County *Oak Leaf *Oak Ridges *Oak Shores Estates *Oak Valley *Oakdale *Oakdene Point *Oakgrove *Oakhill Forest *Oakland, Brant County *Oakland, Essex County *Oaklawn Beach *Oakville *Oakwood *Oba *Ochiichangwe'babigo'ining *Oconto *Odenback *Odessa *Off Lake Corner *Ogden's Beach *Ogoki *Ohsweken *Oil City *Oil Springs *Ojibway Island *Ojibways of Hiawatha First Nation *Old Cut *Old Fort *Old Killaloe *Old Spring Bay *Old Stittsville *Old Woman's River *Oldcastle *Oldfield *Olinda *Oliphant *Oliver, Essex County *Oliver, Middlesex County *Olivet *Omagh *Omemee *Ompah *Onaping *Onaping Falls *Onondaga *Onyotaa:ka First Nation *Opasatika *Opeongo *Ophir *Orange Corners *Orangeville *Oranmore *Orchard Point *Orchardville *Orillia *Orléans *Ormsby *Oro Station *Oro-Medonte *Orono *Orton *Osaca *Osborne *Osceola *Osgoode *Oshawa *Oso *Osprey *Otonabee-South Monaghan *Ottawa *Otter Creek *Otterville *Ouellette *Oustic *Outlet *Owen Sound *Oxenden *Oxford *Oxford Mills P *Paget *Pagwa River *Paincourt *Painswick *Paisley *Pakenham *Pakesley *Palermo *Palgrave *Palm Beach *Palmer Rapids *Palmerston *Paradise Lake *Parham *Paris *Parkdale *Parkersville *Parkhill *Park Head *Parry Sound *Pass Lake *Paudash *Payne *Peabody *Pearceley *Pearl *Pearl Lake *Peawanuck *Peppabaun *Pefferlaw *Pelham *Pembroke *Pendleton *Pentanguishene *Pentland Corners *Perivale *Perkinsfield *Perm *Perrins Corners *Perth *Perth Road Village *Petawawa *Pethericks Corners *Peterborough *Petrolia *Pevensey *Phelpston *Piccadilly *Pickerel Lake *Pickering *Pickle Crow *Pickle Lake *Picton *Pikwakanagan First Nation *Pinedale *Pine Grove *Pine Valley *Pinewood *Plainville *Plantagenet *Pleasant Corners *Pleasant Valley *Pleasant View *Plevna *Plummer Additional *Point Abino *Point Edward *Pointe Fortune *Pointe au Baril *Poland *Pomona *Ponsonby *Pontypool *Pooles Resort *Poplar *Poplar Dale *Porcupine *Port Albert *Port Anson *Port Bolster *Port Britain *Port Bruce *Port Burwell *Port Carling *Port Carmen *Port Colborne *Port Credit *Port Davidson *Port Dover *Port Edward *Port Elgin *Port Elmsley *Porter's Hill *Port Hope *Port Granby *Port Law *Port McNicoll *Port Perry *Port Rowan *Port Ryerse *Port Severn *Port Stanley *Port Sydney *Portland *Pottageville *Potters Landing *Powassan *Powells Corners *Precious Corners *Preneveau *Prescott *Preston *Prestonvale *Priceville *Primrose *Princeton *Prospect *Proton Station *Providence Bay *Punkeydoodles Corners *Purdy *Purple Hill *Purple Valley *Purpleville *Pusey Q *Quabbin *Quaideville *Quantztown *Quarindale *Queens Line *Queensborough *Queensgate *Queenston *Queensville *Queenswood Heights *Queenswood Village *Quibell *Quinn *Quinn Settlement R *Radiant *Ragged Rapids *Raglan, Chatham-Kent *Raglan, Durham Regional Municipality *Railton *Rainham Centre *Rainy River *Raith *Rama *Ramara *Ramore *Ramsay Meadows *Ramsayville *Ramsey *Randall *Randwick *Ranelagh *Ranger Lake *Rankin, Nipissing District *Rankin, Renfrew County *Rannoch *Rathburn *Ratho *Rathwells Schore *Rattlesnake Harbour *Ratzburg *Ravenna *Ravenscliffe *Ravenshore *Ravensview *Ravenswood *Ravensworth *Raymond *Raymonds Corners *Rayside *Rayside-Balfour *Reaboro *Read *Reading *Redan *Red Bay *Red Cap Beach *Redickville *Redwood *Red Lake *Red Rock *Relessey *Renfew *Renfrew Junction *Renton *Restoule *Rhineland *Richard's Landing *Richardson *Richmond *Richmond Hill *Rideau Ferry *Ridgetown *Ridgeville *Ridgeway *Rimington *Ripley *Ritchance *Riverview *Riverview Heights *Riviera Estate *Rivière-Veuve *Robbtown *Robertson's Shore *Robin Landing *Roche's Point *Rockcut *Rockdale *Rockfield *Rockford *Rockingham *Rockland *Rock Mills *Rockport *Rocksprings *Rockwood *Rocky Saugeen *Rodney *Roebuck *Rolphton *Ronaldson *Rosebank *Rosedale *Rose Hill *Rosemont *Roseneath *Rosetta *Rosline *Rossclair *Rossport *Rothwell's Shore *Rush Point *Ruskview *Russell *Rutherford *Rutherglen *Ruthven *Rutter *Rydal Bank S *Sable *Sabourins Crossing *Sadowa *Sagamok *Saganaga Lake *Saginaw *Sahanatien *Saintfield *Salem, Bruce County *Salem, Dufferin County *Salem, Durham Regional Municipality *Salem, Frontenac County *Salem, Northumberland County *Salem, Wellington County *Salford *Salisbury *Salmon Point *Salmontville *Saltford *Sam Lake *Sandford *Sand Banks *Sand Bay Corner *Sandcastle Beach *Sandfield *Sandy Hill *Sandy Lake *Sans Souci *Sarepta *Sarnia *Sauble Beach *Sauble Beach North *Sauble Beach South *Sauble Falls *Saugeen *Sault Ste. Marie *Savant *Schipaville *Scone *Scotch Block *Scotch Bush *Scotch Corners *Scotia *Scotland *Scugog *Scugog Centre *Schomberg *Schreiber *Sebright *Seagrave *Seaforth *Seeley *Seeleys Bay *Seguin *Selby *Selkirk *Selton *Selwyn *Senecal *Seouls Corner *Seven Mile Narrows *Severn Bridge *Severn Falls *Shady Nook *Shakespeare *Shallow Lake *Shamrock *Shannon Hall *Shannonville *Shanty Bay *Sharbot Lake *Sharon *Shebandowan *Shebeshekong *Shedden *Sheffield *Shelburne *Sherwood *Sherwood Springs *Shetland *Shillington *Shiloh *Shingleton *Shouldice *Shrigley *Siberia *Silver Creek *Silver Dollar *Silver Hill *Simcoe *Simpson Corners *Singhampton *Sioux Lookout *Sioux Narrows *Skerryvore *Skipness *Slate Falls *Sleeman *Smithdale *Smiths Falls *Smithville *Smooth Rock Falls *Snad Lake *Snelgrove *Snowball *Snow Road Station *Snug Harbour *Snug Haven *Sodom *Sonya *Soperton *South Augusta *South Beach *South Branch *Southcott Pines *South Crosby *South Dummer *South March *South Middleton *South Monaghan *South River *South Wilberforce *Southampton *Sowerby *Spanish *Sparkle City *Sparta *Speedside *Spence *Speyside *Spicer *Spier *Spring Bay *Springbrook *Springfield *Springford *Springhill *Springmount *Springvale *Spring Valley *Springville *Springwater *Squire *Squirrel Town *St. Agatha *St. Albert *St. Armour *St. Andrews *St. Anns *St. Augustine *St. Bernardin *St. Catharines *St. Charles *St. Clair Beach *St. Clements *St. Cloud *St. Columban *St. David's, Niagara Regional Municipality *St. Davids, Prescott and Russell United Counties *St. Elmo, Muskoka District Municipality *St. Elmo, Stormont, Dundas and Glengarry United Counties *St. Eugene *St. Felix *St. George *St. Helens *St. Isidore *St. Jacobs *St. Joachim *St. Johns, Brant County *St. Johns, Niagara Regional Municipality *St. Joseph *St. Joseph, Huron County *St. Joseph Island *St. Marys *St. Ola *St. Williams *Stonebrook *Stones Corners *St. Pascal Baylon *St. Pauls *St. Pauls Station *St. Raphaels *St. Thomas *St. Williams *Stanleydale *Stanton *Starr's Beach *Stayner *Ste-Anne-de-Prescott *Stella *Ste-Rose-de-Prescott *Stevensville *Stewart Hill *Stewarttown *Stinson *Stirling *Striling Falls *Stittsville *Streetsville *Stocco *Stonebrook *Stonecliffe *Stonehart *Stones Corners *Stoney Creek *Stoney Point *Stonybrook *Stories *Storms Corners *Stouffville *Strange *Stratford *Strathavon *Strathroy *Streetsville *Stroud *Sturgeon Falls *Sturgeon Point *Sudbury *Sulphide *Summerhill *Summers Corners *Sunderland *Sunridge *Sunfish Lake *Sunnidale *Sunnidale Corners *Sunrise Beach *Sunset Bay Estates *Sunset Beach *Sunset Corners *Sutton *Swan Crossing *Swansea *Swastika *Sweets Corners *Swindon *Swinton Park *Switzerville *Sydenham, Frontenac County *Sydenham, Grey County *Sylvan Valley T *Taits Beach *Talbot *Talbotville Royal *Taltock *Tamarack *Tamworth *Tanglewood Beach *Tannery *Tansley *Tansleyville *Tapley *Tapleytown *Tara *Tarbert *Tartan *Tarzwell *Tatlock *Tauton *Tavistock *Tay *Taylor *Taylorwoods *Tecumseh *Teeswater *Teeterville *Temiskaming Shores *Temperanceville *Terrace Bay *Terra Cotta *Terra Nova *Tichborne *Thamesford *Thamesville *The Blue Mountains *The Gully *The Slash *Thedford *Tennyson *Thessalon *Teston *Thistle *Thompson Hill *Thorah Beach *Thornbury *Thorndale *Thornhill *Thorold *Thorpe *Throoptown *Thunder Bay *Tichborne *Tilbury *Tilley *Tillsonburg *Timmins *Tincap *Tiverton *Tobacco Lake *Tobermory *Tomelin Bluffs *Toledo *Tolmie *Topcliff *Tormore *Toronto *Torrance *Tory Hill *Tottenham *Townsend *Township of Dymond *Township of Matachewan *Township of McGarry *Tralee *Tramore *Traverston *Treadwell *Trenton *Trent River *Trevelyan *Tullamore *Turbine *Turkey Point *Turner *Turtle Lake *Tweed *Tyrone U *Udney *Udora *Uffington *Ufford *Uhthoff *Ullswater *Umfreville *Underwood *Uneeda *Ungers Corners *Union, Elgin County *Union, Essex County *Union, Leeds and Grenville United Counties *Union Creek *Union Hall *Uniondale *Unionville *Uphill *Uplands *Upper *Upper Paudash *Upsala *Uptergrove *Ursa *Utica *Utopia *Utterson *Uttoxeter *Uxbridge V *Val Caron *Val Côté *Val Gagné *Val Harbour *Val Rita *Val Thérèse *Valens *Valentia *Vallentyne *Vandeleur *Vanessa *Vanier *Vankleek Hill *Vansickle *Varney *Vanzant's Point *Vaughan *Vellore *Vennacher Junction *Ventry *Verner *Verona *Vermilion Bay *Vernon Shores *Vernonville *Verulam Township *Vesta *Vickers *Victoria Square *Village Lanthier *Vinegar Hill *Vineland *Violet *Violet Hill *Virginiatown *Vittoria *Vroomanton W *Waba *Wabash *Wabasseemoong *Wabauskang *Wabigoon *Wabigoon Lake *Wabos *Wabozominissing *Waddington Beach *Wade's Landing *Wadger *Wagarville *Wagram *Wahawin *Wahnapitae *Wahnapitae First Nation *Wahta Mohawk Territory *Wahwashkesh Lake *Wainfleet *Waldau *Waldemar *Walden *Walden Place *Walford *Waker Woods *Walkers *Walkers Point *Walkerton *Walkerville *Wallace, Nipissing District *Wallace, Perth County *Wallaceburg *Wallace Point *Wallbridge *Wallenstein *Walls *Walnut *Walpole Island *Walsh *Walsh Station *Walsingham *Walters Falls *Walton *Waneeta Beach *Wanikewin *Wanstead *Wanup *Warburton *Ward *Wardsville *Wareham *Warina *Warings Corner *Warkworth *Warminster *Warner *Warren *Warsaw *Wartburg *Warwick *Wasaga Beach *Washagami *Washago *Washburn *Washburn Island *Washburns Corners *Washington *Wasing *Watercombe *Waterdown *Waterfall *Waterford *Waterloo *Waterton *Watertown *Watford *Watsons *Watsons Corners *Wattenwyle *Waterson Corners *Waubamik *Waubaushene *Waubuno *Waudby *Waupoos *Waupoos East *Waupoos Island *Wauzhushk Onigum *Wavecrest *Wavell *Waverley *Waverley Beach *Wawa *Wayside *Webbwood *Webequie First Nation *Welbeck *Welcome *Welland *Wellesley *Wellington *Wellington North *Wendover *Werner Lake *Weslemkoon *Wesley *West Corners *West Essa *West Guilford *West Huntingdon *West Huntingdon Station *West Lake *West Lorne *Westmeath *Westminster, Middlesex County *Westminster, Prescott and Russell United Counties *West McGillivray *West Montrose *Weston Downs *Westport *Westview *Westwood *Wharncliffe *Wheatley *Whitby *Whitchurch-Stouffville *White River *Whites *Whitfield *Whitney *Whittington *Wiarton *Wick *Wicklow *Windham Centre *Wilberforce *Wilcox Corners *Wildwood *Wilfrid *Wilkinson *Williamsford *Williamsport *Williamstown *Williscroft *Willowbank *Wilmot Creek *Wilshire *Wilsonville *Wilstead *Wilton *Winchester *Windermere *Windham Centre *Windsor *Wingham *Winisk *Winona *Winslow *Wisawasa *Wismer *Wodehouse *Woito *Wolftown *Wolseley *Woodbridge *Woodington *Woodrous *Woods *Woods Bay *Woodstock *Woodville *Woodward Station *Wooler *Wrightmans Corners *Wroxeter *Wyecombe *Wyevale *Wyoming Y *Yarker *Yarmouth Centre *Yatton *Yearley *Yellek *Yelverton *Yeovil *Yerexville *Yonge Mills *York, Haldimand County *York, Toronto *York River *Young's Cove *Young's Point *Youngstown *Youngsville *Yule Z *Zadow *Zealand *Zenda *Zephyr *Zimmerman *Zion, Ashfield-Colborne-Wawanosh, Huron County *Zion, Grey County *Zion, Kawartha Lakes *Zion, Northumberland County *Zion, Peterborough County *Zion, South Huron, Huron County *Zion Line *Ziska *Zorra Station *Zuber Corners *Zurich See also *Cities in Canada *Towns in Canada *Communities in British Columbia *Communities in Manitoba *Communities in New Brunswick *Communities in Newfoundland and Labrador *Communities in the Northwest Territories *Communities in Nova Scotia *Communities in Nunavut *Communities in Quebec *Communities in Saskatchewan *Communities in Yukon Category:Settlements in Ontario Ontario, List of communities in